He's Home
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: All 13 criminals have been caught. It's time for Aaron and Jack Hotchner to return home. They're home.


**HI! It's been awhile since I've actually written anything for fanfic. Missing it a lot! This little idea popped in my head recently. I ship Jotch + JJ/Reid a lot, and I really miss Hotch on the show! It's not the same. This one shot is set after the team eventually catch Mr Scratch.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

JJ sighed and stared out the window, snow fluttering lightly on a cold winter night. The team have had a roller coaster of a year and a half. From the escape of those serial killers, to Hotch and Jack going into witness protection, to Reid being arrested and in jail, to her and Will's final divorce, and finally, to the capture of all the killers that had escaped: Mr Scratch being the last and final one. Lewis had been one of the most elusive criminals the BAU had ever dealt with. The team had put in countless man-hours to finally catch the one criminal that had torn their family apart. As of right now, Lewis is being arraigned and put away for life.

During this time, JJ and Will's relationship had taken a turn for the worst. While Will was, and always will be supportive, he couldn't take the long hours and late nights anymore. JJ could tell Will wasn't happy, and Will could sense the relationship between Hotch and JJ was starting to border between romantic and platonic. In fact, it got to the point that Will was _thrilled_ that Hotch had to leave the BAU and head into witness protection. Obviously, he wasn't glad that the Hotchners had a serial killer stalking them, but he was happy that JJ and Hotch weren't spending time together. Will had hoped that he and JJ could take this time to fix their relationship.

That was just the opposite. JJ had thrown everything she could into finding the rest of these criminals to lock them away, and it had driven a wedge between the two of them. A few months later they were signing divorce papers and Henry and Michael were being shipped between two houses. While it was difficult, the two remained amicable and the entire team had been understanding of their situation. Of course, working in a team of profilers, they could tell their marriage wasn't going to last anyway, and they knew that there had always been something going on between their retired Unit Chief and the blonde profiler. Even Tara knew and she had been with the team for the least amount of time.

Thinking back, JJ was actually really happy about the whole divorce thing. She had always put her career first before Will. Well, it went kids, career then Will. Even back at the Pentagon. It wasn't fair to Will, and it wasn't fair to her. She knew that Hotch and her had been getting closer, sharing late night dinners, and laughing at jokes and memories about their kids. Their weekly get-togethers had been something they had always cherished. While she always had that tiny crush on him, their love would never be possible. Hopefully with Mr Scratch gone Hotch could come back, and with Will out of the picture, the two could start their friendship again… and perhaps something more.

" _HA! Like he would genuinely want me. Right now, his number one focus would be Jack, and regaining or resuming back his old life,"_ JJ brooded.

"Mommy?" Henry broke JJ's train of thought.

"Hi sweetheart, why aren't you asleep? It's late" JJ checked the clock and it was nearly 11pm. Henry climbed onto JJ's lap. Even though he was nearly a teen, he will always be momma's little boy.

"Mikey was tossing and turning underneath my bed. It was hard to sleep" Henry murmured, cuddling closer to JJ. The two boys had their own rooms, but Henry was always a protective older brother and always allowed Michael to sleep in his room, in the bottom bunk.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, was Michael not sleeping well again?" Michael was still having a hard time adjusting to his divorced parents. Currently, the safest he felt was with his older brother. The change was hard and everyone was trying their best. Even the team, especially Reid and Garcia had done their best in pitching in and taking care of the kids.

"Nope," Henry replied.

"You are an amazing big brother Henry, thank you for all you're doing for Michael" JJ smiled lovingly and kissed her son's head. She really got lucky with her kids.

Henry shrugged, used to the compliments he received from his grandmother, parents, godparents and his makeshift family at the BAU. "I guess I learnt really well from Jack. He's always been protective of me."

JJ could only manage a watery smile while staring at her eldest son. Jack and Henry had gotten along really well before the Hotchners were taken away to witness protection. She knew Henry missed Jack and Hotch as much as she did. JJ definitely missed the way their heads were always touching, bent over the latest comic book or arguing over which universe was better, DC or Marvel. "Do you miss them honey?"

"Yeah." Henry nodded slightly, "Do you know when they're coming back?" While Henry knew Hotch and Jack weren't around anymore, he didn't know the real reason. He wasn't allowed to. Henry was way too young to understand. Every time he asked, "Soon" would be the answer he was given. This time around was different.

"I don't know sweetheart. I hope they come back though," JJ replied, looking away.

"What do you mean you hope they come back?" Henry's interest was piqued with the way JJ was acting. Even if he _was_ nine, he picked up on certain cues and body language his parents gave off. He was certainly going to be a profiler one day.

JJ shook her head, "Don't worry baby. Are you sleepy? Do you want some warm milk?"

"Yeah, please,"

"Okay, you stay here and maybe choose a book and I'll get you some warm milk, alright?"

"Yeah! Thanks Mommy." Henry grinned, happy with the fact that he got to stay up a bit more.

JJ went to the kitchen, putting some milk in the microwave. It whirred loudly that she didn't hear the knock on the door. She began to think again and was pulled out of her reverie by Henry speaking. She ran to the door. "Henry, what did I tell you about answering –" She faltered, looking at their visitors.

* * *

"But Mommy, I checked the eye-hole thing before opening, and look. LOOK!" Henry clapped and jumped loudly, ecstatic about their guests.

"Hey bud, don't forget to take your shoes off and say hi before you go running off okay?" The man at the door told his son.

"Yeah, Dad." Jack hastily took off his shoes, and ran by his dad to greet JJ. "HI AUNT JJ!" He blew past his dad and crashed into JJ, knocking her slightly off her feet.

"Jack! Jack! OH I missed you! Oh you beautiful boy, let me look at you properly!" JJ stepped back to look at him properly. He had sprouted more than a few inches, and his originally blonde hair had turned a few shades darker. He was looking more and more like his dad everyday. "Go and take your stuff up to Henry's room. Michael's sleeping in there though, so you need to be quiet kay?"

"Yeah thanks!" Jack gave his ' _aunt'_ one more hug and ran off with Henry, the two looking like brothers again, chatting over everything they've missed in the past year or so, as if they had never been apart.

This whole time, Hotch watched the interaction and exchange between JJ and his son. He had missed her. Heck he missed everyone, but _god_ did he miss her and her boys. He had grown closer with JJ before he left and when he did, it felt like he had ripped apart an entire family (besides his makeshift BAU one). While apart and living another life, he thought long and hard about JJ and knew the moment he saw her, he had to have her. Of course, at the time, Will had been in the picture, and Hotch knew that nothing could happen between the two of them.

After being released from WITSEC, he had gone straight to Rossi's. His oldest friend welcomed him and Jack back with open arms and kisses on the cheeks. Once Aaron found out about Will and JJ, he left Rossi's under the pretense of going back to his old home to sleep, ignoring the protests of Dave's insistence of staying at his mansion. Aaron went from Rossi's to JJ's, and now he stood on JJ's threshold.

He could still hear the boys muttering softly in Henry's room, keeping their voices to a low whisper. He looked back at JJ to see how much has changed. She definitely looked more tired. She had slight wrinkles and deep set eye-bags, but above all, she was still beautiful. His eyes roamed appreciatively around her body and came back to settle on her beautiful blue eyes. Blue eyes, which was raised in question at the way he was looking at her. Aaron blushed at the fact he was caught.

Before he could open his mouth, JJ had flown right at him and wrapped him in the biggest hug, her legs going around his waist. Her head burrowed between his neck, she murmured "You're here. You're here. You're home."

Hotch maneuvered himself and JJ through the door, and he settled himself on the couch, JJ still tucked in the crook of his neck. "Jayje, I think something is beeping in the kitchen" Aaron cocked an ear to the kitchen.

"Leave it, Aaron. The microwave will stop beeping soon." JJ inhaled, not wanting to move. She was glad he didn't change his cologne, still smelling like himself.

Hotch was overjoyed when JJ called him by his first name, knowing that something will change between them tonight.

"Jay?" Aaron placed two fingers under her chin. He looked in her eyes and couldn't take it anymore. She looked so vulnerable and nervous. He leaned closer and hesitated, unsure to take the next step. JJ read his thoughts and closed the gap, their lips moving together as if they were fit for one another.

They broke apart panting, "I missed you so much Aaron. So, so, so, much," JJ looked as if to be on the verge of tears, overwhelmed by emotion.

"I missed you too, Jayeje." Aaron once again pulled her close, placing gentle nibbles around her ears and then mouth. "Thank you, thank you. I knew you were going to catch him. I knew it. Thank you for bringing me back. For bringing us back here. Back home. Jack and I – we missed you so much. Jack especially. Couldn't stop talking about you for hours. And-and on the way back from WITSEC he told me his birthday wish was to see you and Henry and Michael again, and he was thrilled it was going to come true."

JJ's eyes watered, and tears started to leak. Aaron kissed them away, "Hey, no crying. I'm ok. I'm safe. I'm here, right? I'm home."

"No, no, these are happy tears, I promise. I'm just so happy you're here, and you're not somewhere in some far-off place. You're here holding me, and kissing me and hopefully the start of something new?" JJ asked uncertainly.

All Aaron did was hold her closer, and laid down. Snuggled between the couch and with Hotch peppering small kisses everywhere, JJ felt her eyes get heavy and flutter close, content with her life. That is how their children found them the next morning, cuddled together on the couch, holding one another.

Jack nudged Henry and the two of them ushered Michael away before he could poke JJ awake. "Come on, I'll make you guys breakfast. What does Michael usually eat H?"

And that was how JJ and Aaron found their boys when they woke up. Eating cereal and chatting about the latest comic book, while Michael sat in his high chair eating some mushed up baby food. They smiled at the sight of their family. As JJ leaned her head against Aaron's shoulder, his hand snuck around and wrapped itself around her waist. He leaned back, loving his family now. He had dreamt about this day for so long and it was finally here. He was home.

* * *

 **THAT'S THAT! I hope you liked it. I've re read and proof read it so I hope there's not many mistakes.**

 **In my opinion, it was quite hard to write Jack and Henry, I had to keep thinking of them as older boys, and not young ones who need help getting clothed and fed. I hope I did them justice. Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading all the way through! Much love! Please R &R**

 **Genie**


End file.
